Grid computing is a model that uses multiple interconnected computers to perform high-throughput computing. The grid typically comprises elements such as servers and storage devices, which are interconnected by a high-capacity network. In some cases, a virtual computing system architecture is modeled over the grid of networked computers. Grid computing architectures are sometimes used by enterprises to implement computing systems, such as data centers. Information on enterprise applications of grid computing can be found, for example, at www.gridalliance.org/en/resources.
Several methods and systems for configuring and managing enterprise grid applications are known in the art. For example, Cisco Systems, Inc. (San Jose, Calif.) offers a data center provisioning and orchestration software tool called VFrame. VFrame enables an administrator to commission and decommission shared pools of server and input/output (I/O) resources on demand. The software creates virtual “compute services” by programming server switches to map diskless servers to a shared pool of I/O and storage resources. Additional details regarding this product are available at www.cisco.com/en/US/products/ps6429.
As another example, Nortel Networks, Inc. (Brampton, Ontario, Canada) developed proof-of-concept middleware called Dynamic Resource Allocation Controller (DRAC), for allocating network resources in grid networks. DRAC comprises a policy engine that enables applications to secure necessary network resources. Additional details regarding DRAC are available at www.nortel.com/solutions/optical/collateral/nn110181.pdf.
Computer systems are sometimes represented using information models. For example, the common information model (CIM), developed by the Distributed Management Task Force (DMTF), is an object-oriented information model used for describing computing and business entities in Internet, enterprise and service provider environments. Further details regarding CIM are available at www.dmtf.org.